Traitor to All
by fangirl2806
Summary: When Cammie accepts a mission, she becomes a traitor to everyone she knows. Her family soon thinks that the Cammie they knew, is gone. Set two months after united we spy. First fan fiction, please review. I do not own any names, all rights go to Ally Carter.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Two months after graduating from Gallagher, the head of the CIA, Agent Carmen, came to me with the file. I was at Georgetown, and she was sitting on my bed, waiting for me to come back to my dorm.

"Ah. Agent Morgan. I just received word about a mission that I hope you will take," she said.

"What's the mission and who's my partner?" I asked.

"About that… you won't have a partner. I need you to infiltrate a Russian mob. There have been numerous deaths, disappearing, and bombings that have been linked back to them. If you accept, your job will be to gain their trust so you can figure out who their leader is. The last agent we sent in there, the last thing he told us before he was killed was 'the book exists'. This 'book' is a list of every single one of their operatives and plans for assassinations and bombings. What do you say? You in?" she asked as I processed this information. I had heard rumors about this group before, like our five best agents were discovered and killed already. One minute seventeen seconds later, I knew what I was going to say.

"When do I leave?" I asked faking the courage I had already lost.

"Great. Your flight leaves tomorrow at noon. Oh, and one last thing. No one can know anything about this mission, especially Zach. From this point on, you are a traitor, not only to your country, but to those you care about," she said as she walked out leaving me to decide how I was even going to survive.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As I pack my bags, I think back to all the good times I have had with those I love. After this week, I will no longer be part of their family. I don't know why I took that mission anymore. Wiping a tear away, I turn around and study my reflection. Agent Carmen brought in a hair and makeup stylist, who isn't nearly as talented as Macey. I'm wearing a short red cocktail dress with black high heeled zip up boots and a black fur coat. With my outfit, the stylist gave me big gold earring hoops and one-of-a-kind sunglasses. I look rich, and with a gun in my bra and a knife in my boot I feel dangerous, but a little more normal. I hear the limo driver honk and go outside.

"Ready Ms. Vanessa?" the driver asks.

"I've been waiting for over an hour, let's go before I fire you," I say, easily slipping into my role as Vanessa Johnson. When we get to the airport, I get on the plane, first class trip to Russia. When we finally land I leave and head to the Vandergrift Hotel, where the mob's headquarters are.

"Ah, Ms. Johnson, you made it, safe and sound I presume," the clerk says. "You will be in room 249 on the"

"Don't care. I need to speak with the manager, about the deal we made."

"Unfortunately for you, the boss won't speak with you until you prove yourself worthy," a man walking towards me said. When I peer down over the top of my sunglasses at him, he continues, "I'm Jack, one of the boss's second in commands. And you must be Vanessa Johnson, our newest, recruit."

"Why don't you get settled in and tomorrow we can discuss your first assignment… Tell me something, you look familiar for some reason, have we met before?" he asks as he studies me. Finally I realize where I met him before, he worked with Catherine in the circle. I am toast.

"I don't believe we"

"Wait a minute. Your Cameron Morgan, you helped bring down the circle. Guards!" suddenly I swing my leg up and kick him in the side. I dodge as he tries and kicks my head, before grabbing his leg and pulling him to the ground. I grab my gun and press the barrel into the side of his head.

"There is a reason I am here. My friends and family betrayed me, and I want payback. I lift my gun and put it away before giving him a hand up off the ground. "I'll do anything you want, I just want revenge in the end."

Giving me a sly smile, he says "Then what are we waiting for. You want to prove yourself, the CIA has kidnapped four members of our team and are holding them in their most powerful jail. You want in, you bring those four back here alive within seventy-two hours."

Smiling, I look at Jack and say "Done."


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter takes place after Commie goes to unlock the prisoners and takes place at Gallagher. There 'video' will be a flashback.**

Chapter 3

(No one's point of view)

"Headmistress! You need to see this!" Liz yelled as she ran down the corridors.

"Have you found Cam?" she asked.

"Yes and no. I found a video though. It was taken yesterday, two days since Cammie disappeared. Is everyone here?" Liz asked as she looked around at Zach, Bex, Macey, Abby, Townsend, Mr. Solomon, and Headmistress Morgan/Solomon. When she had found them amongst all of the Gallagher girls in the room, she hooked up the video to the screen and started it.

 _Cammie studied the four men in front of her that she had been sent to retrieve. "Hello men. My name is Cameron Morgan, but that's beside the point. So let me cut to the chase, if you are going to get out alive, you will do exactly as I say. There is a van out back, when I tell you too, you are going to get into it as soon as possible."_

 _"How can we trust you? We've never even met you before," one of the men asked._

 _"You will trust me because I am your only hope of getting out of here alive," Cammie stated simply as she held out her wrist to show them the bracelet with the mob's symbol on it, the one that Jack had given her. "I have one gun on me that I will use to help create the distraction, strapped to the bottomed of the table are four tasers that you can use. If I am not out in five minutes, the car will turn on itself, along with the GPS which has the coordinates with where you are going. Does everyone understand? Good." Then Cammie pulled the gun out and started firing. The men snuck out the back while Cammie started to fight. The next man she came across, was brand new to the job. She could tell by the fear in his eyes. So instead of firing she grabbed his head in a headlock, and used him as a shield. Just as she got to the car, she felt a searing flash of pain in her side. She got into the car and sped away with the men as stowaways in the back. By the time they finally got back to headquarters, she passed out from blood loss as soon as she walked through the front doors. The last thing she remembered, was Jack calling for a medic and leaning down and whispering "good job," before allowing the darkness to consume her._

"What was that?" Bex demanded as the video ended with Cammie speeding away with the prisoners.

"I don't understand. I ran the symbol on Cam's bracelet and those men and… It's part of a Russian mob," Liz said close to tears.

"Cam is not a traitor. This is probably just a mission," Macey said.

"That's the problem though. I talked to Agent Carmen yesterday, she said Cammie isn't on any mission but that she found a note with Cam's stuff when she went to talk to her about going on one," Mr. Solomon said.

"What did the note say Joe?" Rachel asked fear creeping into her voice.

Taking a shaky breath, he said "I just can't anymore-Cam."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It had been four hours fifty two minutes and sixteen seconds since Cam woke up. Unfortunately, she was still in the hospital room. She looked up as Jack walked in and asked the question of could she leave with her eyes. When he nodded yes, she shot out of the bed and walked with him towards the training room. "You have some fans now. Those men you rescued, let's just say that to show you their appreciation, your training area is covered in chocolates and flowers," Jack said as Cam laughed silently to herself.

"Are they in here? I kind of need to tell them I have a new name now," she asked when they reached the room.

"Yeah, go on in, I'll see you in a little bit. By the way, your mission sparked some interest in our boss. He wants to meet with you this evening. I'll send someone up to do your hair and makeup. I wouldn't argue about it if I were you. He's killed people for doing that before."

"Noted. I'll see you later," Cam said as she walked in. Instantly see was surrounded by the men she had rescued. "Real quick, I just wanted to talk to you guys. Yes my real name is Cameron Morgan, but here, I decided to change it to Vanessa Johnson, one less thing to tie me to my past. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go get ready for dinner. I'll see you guys around," she said as she walked out of the room. As she went up the elevator to her room, she started to get nervous about meeting the head of the mob.

Two hours later, she was dressed in a sleeveless, red floor length gown. With her strappy red heels, gold hoop earrings and necklaces, and her hair in long waves, she exited her room to find Jack waiting for her. "You my escort?" she asked.

"You catch on quick," he said with a wink. "By the way, you look stunning."

She blushed as they walked to where her 'boss' stayed. When the got to the room, Jack knocked and she heard a faint come in as Jack opened the door and she walked in. The room took her breath away, from the gold and silver chandeliers, to the view from the bay windows.

"Beautiful isn't it. That's part of the reason why I chose this room," she turned and saw a young man sitting in a chair with his feet propped up on the desk. "Ah yes. My name is Jake Newman, though everyone calls me boss. But you my dear, can call me Jake, and you are?" he asked

"Technically, my name is Cameron Morgan, but I changed it when I got here to Vanessa Johnson. I already hate my family, no need to hate my name too is there?"  
"Vanessa Johnson. Mind if I call you Vanessa."

"Not at all. So you wanted to meet with me, most people never do, and never two days after they start working for you. Is there a reason?"

"Yes actually. I have never seen anyone quite like you. You can do what many people three times your age can't even think of. My proposition for you is this: work for me, this is a messy business, you can make it very clean. My enemies grow stronger and I can't kill them, but you can. You can be my best operative, or if you must be technical, assassin, since some people are. In return, I will give you anything your heart desires. I will treat you like a queen."

"And all I have to do is just eliminate some people?" I asked my mind dizzy with the thought of being his queen.

"What do you say? At the rate you're going, you may be my favorite and most trusted associate within two weeks. You in?" he asks holding out his hand.

"You bet," I say grabbing it with a smile on my face.


	5. Chapter 5

**Just so you know, I have finals all of this week, so I may not update every day.**

Chapter 5

One Month Later

Cammie's point of view

"Damn it," I said to myself as I watched Prime Minister Dinkins fell to the ground dead. He was supposed to be my latest target. Unfortunately, I knew who killed him.

"You didn't need to send Jack to do my job you know. I am quite capable of killing others myself you know!" I yelled at Jake as I stormed into his office, not bothering with knocking.

"My dear. Sit down, we can have a little chat perhaps," he said as I huffed and sat on the couch in front of him. "I just felt you have been too busy. After all, this was going to be your fifteenth kill this month. I didn't want you stressing. Besides, it's not like he was of much information."

"For your information, I spent the past week getting close to him to see what he knew. Turns out, my ex-family is getting closer to catching us. We have a mole," I said as I sat back smirking at him.

"Ok. Ok. I get it, he should have been your kill. Now about the mole, I'll start looking into it. In the meantime, why don't you play a little game with your old pals," he said as I started to smile with a devious look on my face.

"Thought you'd never ask."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Liz's point of view

Beep! Beep! Beep! The alarm was going off crazy.

Ugh. Now what I say as I look up at one of the ten computers I have going, trying to find Cam. "Uh, Mrs. Solomon, you need to see this," I say as she rushes over, everyone else trailing behind her.

"Have you found her?" she asked me.

"Maybe. I found a connection though. This guy, Drake, I ran him through the database, he met with Cam yesterday afternoon in Central Park. Not only that, but check out his bracelet."

"It's the same one Cam was wearing at the prison."

"Which means not only was he one of the last people to see her, but he is part of the mob Cam is with," I finish. I don't know what is going on, but this Drake guy might be our best lead I think.

"Ok. Here's what's going to happen. Zach, Bex, and Macey suit up with comms, Liz stay here and keep track of what's going on. See if you can find out anything else," Mr. Solomon says as we all get in position. Five minutes later, I've located Drake at the park again and Zach, Bex, and Macey head out.

"I've got eyes on them," I say as I follow them around the park on the cameras they're wearing.

"Found him. South entrance of the park, leaving now," I hear Zach say right before the line goes dead. All of a sudden I hear the static come back and a voice I know all too well says…

"Well what do we have here? A little, what's the word, family reunion," Cammie says.

"Trace her," Mrs. Solomon hisses at me, as I start trying to pinpoint her location.

"Cammie, what is going on?" I hear Macey say.

"Why did you bloody leave Cam?" I hear Bex ask, all while I am trying to find her.

"Oh she is good. She hacked into my software so it says she is right behind me. Fortunately, I am better," I say as I start the backtracking process.

"Let's just say, I could see you three tailing Drake from a mile away. You won't be getting any information out of him though. And by the way, I switched sides. Let's just say being bad, is a little more fun. Bye bye," Cam says just before the line went dead.

"No no no," I complain. "She hacked my backtracking software too. I would have need her to stay on line longer to get her location."

"Uh, we have worse things to worry about guys," I hear Zach say into the comm, "Drake is dead."


	7. Chapter 7

**So I haven't updated in a while. When I started this story it was finals week, and then over break my coach had practice 7-9:30 and then 1:30-3:30 almost everyday. He also emailed us to do Dryland outside of practices. Happy New Year! Finally, here is chapter 7.**

Chapter 7

Liz's point of view

"What do you mean Drake is dead?" We literally just saw him alive," I said when Zach, Macey, and Bex walked through the doors of Gallagher.

"See for yourself," Zach said as he dragged Drake's dead body through the doors. "I was tailing him when Cam's voice came onto the comms, next thing I knew Drake fell to the ground. "I already checked Liz," he said as I knelt down to try and find a pulse.

"Just making sure. I'm pretty sure his real name is not Drake since he is in the mob so I'm going to try running a blood test," I said as I set up the equipment.

Twenty minutes later, the computer started beeping. "Liz! It's finished," Bex screamed in my ear.

"Oh this is bad, this is really bad," I muttered.

"What is it," Macey asked me.

"This isn't 'Drake'… This is, or was, Prime Minister Dinkins," I said into the silent room.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Cammie's point of view

"Now I see why you wanted to join my group. Your friends are so dumb," Jake said as I was lounging on the couch in his office.

"Oh yeah. But you even had me fooled for a minute. I actually thought the prime minister was dead," I said back with a laugh.

"Well you weren't completely wrong, he is dead, now," he said as I laughed. "Oh, and nice job taking out the president's daughter on your way back here. It's like you can read my mind," he said as I just simply smiled and remembered what happened.

I was walking down Wall Street in New York. I had overheard Jake telling Jack that he wanted Sarah, the president's daughter, eliminated. After I had hacked into her phone, I saw she was going to be in New York shopping for the day. Finally, I saw her with 5 Secret Service agents carrying shopping bags. I followed her into a store and when she mentioned going to the bathroom, I followed her there.

"Oh, excuse me," she said walking in with me on her tail. Just before she left I pulled my gun out and put it on her back as she froze, fear in her eyes.

"I don't have time to explain now, so here's what's going to happen. You are going to walk out normally and go left towards the back. We will go out the emergency exit and get in the car in the ally. The alarm will sound as soon as we open that door. Any funny business and I will shoot, understand? You may not like it, but right now, I am your only hope of getting out alive. Now go," I said as she just nodded her head to show she understood. As soon as she opened the exit, the alarm sounded. By the time her guards were out back, our car had pulled onto the street. Three hours later, we pulled up to a house in Vermont, that technically doesn't exist.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"Not now, inside though," I said as I unlocked the door and led her to a closet.

"You're kidnapping me and hiding me in a closet?" she asked me like I was stupid. Instead of replying I walked in and she followed me. As soon as we walked in, overhead lights kept turning on until we stood in a room with fifteen other people. The room was huge, 5 acres of space to be exact.

"Ok now everyone listen up. You want to know why you're here? My real name is Cameron Morgan and I am a CIA field operative. Right now I am on a mission infiltrating a Russian mob. I am posing as there newest recruit and am already the best they have ever had. I am their trained 'assassin' and you all have been my targets. I have been 'kidnapping' you to protect you, and have faked your deaths. My undercover name is Vanessa Johnson. This room is a bunker that can survive anything for lightning strikes to bombs. If you weren't here right now then you would be dead by another mob member's hand. I am close to finishing my mission and you should be able to go home in a week or so tops. Make Sarah feel welcome here, ok? I have to leave now. I'll be back soon," I said as I turned around to leave to get back to base.

"Vanessa… You there?" Jake asked.

"What? Oh, sorry. I just zone out. Thing about my fifteenth kill,"

"I know. You're impressive. Can you keep a secret?" he asked me.

"Depends, what is it?"

"I want to show you a book, well, the book, I should say. It has every single member's name, there job, and what they have done for me in it," he said as he started to lean in. I shouldn't be surprised since I had heard rumors that he really liked me.

"Well it sounds amazing," I whispered leaning in too. A couple hours later, I walked back to my suite and washed my mouth out with soap. I never would have kissed him if it weren't for the job. The first rule everyone learns is never say no to Jake, not unless you have a death sentence. I look around before pulling out a photograph of me, my family, friends, and Zach on our graduation day. I slid the picture out of the frame before looking at the one behind it of just me and Zach. I smile sadly and remember that day we promised to not let our jobs separate us. "I'm so sorry. I didn't want to hurt you. I'll be back soon, I promise," I whisper and let the tears fall for the first time since I got here.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Zach's Point of view

I knew something was up. Cammie might be a trained spy, ok, the best in the world, but I know she was lying. I knew how much she loved me and she knew how much I loved her. She just wouldn't walk away without talking to me first, that's how I ended up at her college dorm room. I was basically tearing her room apart trying to find some indication of where she was when I spotted the locket. I had gotten it for her for her birthday, built with voice recordings and Bluetooth calling obviously. I opened it and saw two things. A picture of us from graduation, and a blinking red light, to show it has a recording on it.

 **Back at Gallagher**

"Guys! You need to hear this!" I yell as I race down the hallway towards the grand hall.

"What is it Zach?" Joe asks me. I look at him and press the play button on the recording.

"Zach. It… Exists. She's with them," Cammie pants as she brushes past trees. "The house in Vermont," she finishes before a gun is fired and the line goes dead.

"I found this back at her dorm. I think she's in trouble. I don't know who 'she' or 'it' is, but Cam probably risked a lot to get this message to me," I say.

"Ok. First things first, what is this house in Vermont that she mentioned?" Macey asked.

"We built it a few months ago. It's in the middle of the woods, buried so deep and untraceable that only we know it exists. It has everything you could need if you wanted to get off the grid. It's bulletproof, fireproof, bombproof, you name an attack, it can survive it," I say. "Also, it will online unlock of one of us is there."

"Let's go then," Bex said as we headed to the truck.

We pulled up five hours later in front of what looked like a cave. We slowly walked up and I held my hand up as it unlocked. Going in, I had to give DNA samples, eye scans, full body scans, and unlock the door with a key before we finally entered. When we did, we saw fifteen people lounging around, eating, and playing games, people who had been declared dead to the world.

When they noticed us, fear crept into their eyes, until a young girl stepped forward and asked, "who are you and how did you get in here?"

"Uh… My name is Zach and this is Rachel, Joe, Bex, Liz, and Macey. As for how we got in here, I technically own half this house. My girlfriend, Cameron Morgan and I built it as a safe house. I think the question is How did you all get in here?" I finish as I feel a knife come around my throat and a gun barrel press into my back.

"Anyone move and he dies," a cold voice says into my ear.

 **So I had thought of doing this instead of what I was originally going to do. I will incorporate some of the original plan later, but I liked this idea better for this next part.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Zach's Point of view

"Who are you?" I asked, even though it might not have been the best idea.

"Weapons first. Hand them over before he dies," I say as they slowly hand me guns and knifed. "Rebecca, the knife in your bra. Macey hand me the knife in your shoe and the darts in your tights. And Rachel, give me the ring on your right hand, your necklace, and bobby pin. Do I look like an amateur?" I ask as they slowly hand me the rest of their weapons. "Now that that's covered…my name is Vanessa Johnson. I guess you can know most of the story since you'll all be dead before telling anyone. I joined a Russian mob about a month and a half ago. I am their best agent. I'm the one in charge of cleaning up the messes others make. If you want to get technical, call me an assassin, but that is only half true. Now let me see, you must be Zachary, Cam's boyfriend. How… cute. By now you probably figured out that while she was given the task of killing people, she faked their deaths, hence all the people here," she concluded. All of a sudden, an alarm sounded as the words Code Red repeated over the speakers. "Damn it! Everyone stay here. You six need to protect them, they don't have any training what so ever," I say.

"How are we going to protect them? We don't have any weapons," Liz asked as I grabbed the rifle and loaded it.

"Here," I say as I toss them guns and knives. "I didn't risk my life to save them just for them to turn around and die." Raising my wrist with a bracelet on it to my mouth, I give the order, "I need weapons on every target. Wait until my command to fire," I say, now glad I updated the security system.

"Enter Username and password please," the system responded.

Groaning, I replied, "Chameleon, password I love Zach." I instantly regretted letting Zach pick the security systems username and password for me as he turned to face me.

"Cammie," he whispered before I whirled around and ran up the stairs to get out. Just as the house fully went into lockdown mode, he burst out of it right behind me, and into the forest with killers hunting us.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Cammie's point of view

Why did Zach follow me out into the forest?

Zach's Point of view

Yes. I followed Cam out into the forest. Stupid… I know, but I already lost her once. I wasn't about to lose her again. I was still in shock that Cam was Vanessa, but I should have seen it coming. Nobody else knew how to get into the house, or that it even existed. That should have been the first big clue. The second was when 'Vanessa' actually told us what she'd been doing, or part of it. Spies keep secrets, it's what we do. We also don't go around telling others those secrets. I was so in shock from starting to figure out what was going on, that I didn't realize Cam had handed me a gun and was already moving again. After this is over, she owes me a big explanation.

Cam's point of view

I owe Zach a big explanation. He didn't even realize I was moving again. I turned around and he just stood there with the same expression on his face. "Zach. I'm going ahead. I need you to stay here and guard the entrance. I think I know who these people are. They will kill you, but they can't kill me. Whatever happens, don't come after me. When I find them, I have to go back to base with them. As I leave, it'll turn off the code red and you can go back in. Transport everyone in there to Gallagher and wait for me. I'll meet you there as soon as I can. I love you," I say as I kiss his check and disappear into the woods.

I found the two men that had tripped the alarm half an hour later. I recognized them from training. They were skilled trackers, but failed at covering their tracks and blending in. I mean, who wears a bright neon orange jacket when trying to blend into a forest.

"What are you guys doing? Are you trying to be noticed?" I yelled as I walked over there with an amused expression on my face.

"Where have you been? You ran away and we were sent because someone mentioned that you were working against us," one man asked.

"Uh. I was going work for Jake… duh."

"Who's Jake?" the other man asked

"The boss," I replied. Did few people know his real name? "Anyways, I finished so we can get back to base. I need to meet with Jake, like now." As I walked with them back to the plane, I tripped the alarm so the code red would end. By the time we got back to base, I knew Zach was already getting everyone ready for the drive to Gallagher. When we got back to base, I ran straight to Jake's office and burst through the door.

"There you are. Don't run off again, I was worried about you."

"I could tell, sending snipers after me," I replied letting the anger into my voice. "I thought you trusted me. I disappear for a couple days and kill Stuart, because turns out he was the mole, and the thanks I get is that you send snipers after me. I thought you cared about me," I say with a pout.

"I'm sorry, and I do trust you and care about you. I've just been stressed lately because I've had five agents killed because they were really working for the CIA. Again I am really truly sorry," he replied leaning in. Just before he kissed me I moved to the side.

"Well as your punishment, no kisses for you for a couple days. Don't feel bad, this is just so you learn your lesson," I reply. "Now if you will excuse me, I am very tired from that so I am going to take a nap," I say leaving the room.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

When I woke up this morning, I had one thing on my mind. This is it. Today is the day I get my life back. I won't stop until I do. I grabbed the copy of the book that I made and looked it over. My throat still caught on the back of my throat when I saw her name on the list. All along, I thought she was an ally, a friend. I kept trying to get myself to believe that she was just undercover, but no. Everyone knew her here, she betrayed me. I grabbed my gun and the list and walked down to the weapons lab.

I had spent the past couple days in there before finally perfecting the 'bullets'. They wouldn't kill you, just paralyze you and knock you unconscious immediately. I grabbed the couple hundred I had made and put them in my bag. I knew what had to be done.

Most of the agents had already been sent out on missions and drug deals all over the world, including Jake. He had to go meet with a partner who ran another mob. There were only a couple people left here, and they were still asleep. I had memorized this part of town and went to a payphone where there were no pedestrians or cameras. I called the CIA, FBI, and Homeland Security, knowing the building would be in their control within the hour. I made sure not to tell them my name, because when your one of the most wanted people in the world, they don't take you as seriously. After saying it was an anonymous tip, I left to go to Moscow.

So it went, I would go from country to country, shooting people from the mob with my 'bullets', tie them up in some abandoned warehouse, and give an anonymous tip to the agencies. Eventually, it was just Jack and Jake left. I knew they would be the hardest to find. I couldn't exactly take them out right away, they had too much power with them.

Another thing came out of this week long travel, I knew they figured out I betrayed their trust. That I was the one handing federal agents their people. Knowing I wouldn't catch them tonight, I went to the one place I could safely rest, Gallagher Academy. I would get a good night sleep, an actual home cooked meal, and figure out what to do about Jake and Jack. Plus, Zach and my family would be there so I could give them an actual explanation. It was a win win.

As I arrive in Roseville, I can't help but get nervous. Finally I see it, the stone walls surrounding the school where I first learned everything… how to face my fears, how to hate, how to be strong, and most of all, how to love. I know I can't exactly walk up to the mansion without it going all code black and freaking everyone inside, out. So instead, I pause and look around. I take in every brick and rock I see until I find it, a lever that will lead to a secret passage way. I walk over and grab the lever, and sure enough, a tunnel opens up in front of me. As I navigate my way through it, I can't help but remember the good old days. When my worries were just whether my skirt had mysterious stains on it when I went out in public. I turn a corner and finally hear voices. I look below me and see all my friends, family, and current students in the Great Hall, having dinner. All of a sudden, my blood runs cold. It's her, she's here, this is bad, this is very bad, I think. Automatically, I sense my hand has come to rest on my gun. I know what will happen once I shoot, but it has to be done. I slowly pull my gun out of the holster and line it up. If anyone around her moves, they could be shot. Taking a deep breath, I put my finger on the trigger and pull. The code black alarm sounds, as Agent Carmen slumps to the ground.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

I'm still hidden as the code black alarm sounds. I watch as my friends go from cool and collected to scared and nervous. There is honestly not much of a difference since they are trained operatives; but I've known them for years now. I know what their favorite things are, what they hate, and what they are scared of; so this, this was easy for me to spot. I looked first at Zach and saw the way his shoulders were tensed, like when he was about to fight. I saw Liz, and could tell her eyes had glazed over like when she gets anything less than a 100% on homework. Macey looked like someone was going to steal her makeup bag, don't get me wrong, you do not want to steal makeup from Macey, she will kill you. I finally looked at Bex, my best friend. She looked like she was going to throw someone off a cliff. All this ran through my head as I burst out into the Grand hall.

Several people called out my name as I ran over to check Agent Carmen's pulse. "She's dead Gallagher Girl," Zach said as he eased closer to me.

"Good," I reply a little too calmly.

"What do you mean good?" Zach asks slowly as I pull my hair into a quick ponytail.

"I should know that she's dead; because I'm the one that killed her," I say, my voice shaking.

"Why would you do that? She's on our side, she's also your boss," Zach says disbelief in his voice. All of a sudden the Code black stops, then restarts a minute later.

"Liz pull up the camera footage, now," I order when she stands there, still frozen. She quickly unfreeze and does as I say. "Crap," I say as I see both Jake and Jack trying to sneak around with guns in their hands. "Everybody do as I say and maybe we will all make it out of here alive."

I have Liz disable the code black and a couple minutes later, Jack and Jake walk in to see me holding everybody back with my gun. "Took you long enough," I say as I keep my gun trained on Macey. "Found your traitor. Let's just say, she won't betray anyone anymore."

"You killed her?" Jack asks with disbelief.

"Duh, she betrayed us. What part of my job is to be nice to little traitors? I mean, I am an assassin for you, my job is to assassinate people," I say in the 'isn't it obvious' tone. "By the way, you can leave now, I want to have a little fun before I rejoin you guys ok?"

"Sure, take all the time you need sweetie," Jake says as Zach narrows his eyes at him.

"You are the best. I'll see you later," I say as I wave goodbye while they walk out.

"What is going on?" Zach asks as soon as they left. "You disappear only for us to find you working for the enemy, people that are supposed to be dead are alive in the safe house, and then you go and kill your boss!" he yells at me as I start to back up. I know that he is mad, and I don't have to be a spy to tell.

"I'm sorry," I say before I turn and run into a secret passageway. It takes thirty minutes before Zach gets in and luckily he's the only one that followed me. When he reaches me, I'm in an open area with a table and couch. I see him look at the five guns I'm loading, ranging from pistols to snipers, and the nine knives I'm cleaning (I used to have ten but one is still buried under a mountain of snow, long story).

"Cam, please tell me what is going on, because this keeps making less and less sense," he whispers.

"Where do you want me to begin? When I left, when I broke people out of prison?"

"The beginning is always a good place to start."

"A few months ago, Agent Carmen came to me. She said there was a Russian mob, but they were as bad as the circle was. She had already sent agents in but none survived, she thought I would be the best. When I agreed she said after infiltrating them, I had to get this book that the leader kept, with every member and what they had done for the mob. I had to extract myself from everyone I cared about once someone recognized me. I proved my loyalty by breaking the men out of prison. After that, I was recruited to kill for them, but I couldn't. I would fake their deaths, and well, you saw where they are now."

"What connection is their though between some of those people, a British Prime minister and a ten year old girl?" he asked. I knew he was trying to follow along but he wanted all the facts.

"None, except for the fact that the prime minister and the girl's parents had both made them mad. As revenge, the Prime minister dies and their daughter dies. Anyways, I finally got to where Jake (the leader) trusted me enough, I got the book. I made a copy of it one night before giving it back. I started to eliminate the members, because they are good, like Catherine good," I say as I see Zach freeze up at the sound of his mother's name. "Finally, only two remained, Jake and Jack (the one who recognized me). Those two were the best."

"Why did you kill Agent Carmen then?" Zach asked as I could see the wheels turning as he was piecing together the truth.

"Because the last name in the book was Agent Carmen (CIA mole). Look, I'm not proud of some of the things I did, but I did them to protect others. It killed me to hurt…" but that was as far as I got before Zach's lips were on mine. I pulled away smiling "I missed you so much," I whisper.

"Just don't ever do that to me again," Zach says and kisses me again when I nod. "So is it over?"

"Not until Jake and Jack are dead," I say.

"Then let's go finish this," he says holding out his hand.

Grabbing my knives and guns, I smile and say "As long as we're together," and I know that for once, I don't have to worry about anything. I have Zach back with me, and my friends and family will be ok. As I lead him through the passageway and out into the dead of night, I realize that this may take awhile because they are good, but Zach and I are unstoppable. So watch out boys, you're going down.


End file.
